


The Trapped Rabbit

by XxKittyNinjaxX



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Dom/sub, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Implied Romance, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rope Bondage, Rough Sex, lots of sex XD
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:27:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25433119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxKittyNinjaxX/pseuds/XxKittyNinjaxX
Summary: This game is sick and twisted. All of us know this. Whether you escape or not doesn’t matter. The Entity keeps us here. There is no hope in ever leaving the dark forest with the dimly lit fire surrounded by fog, mist and the cold. We can only hope the pain isn’t worse than the last in these games. It couldn’t get any worse, right? God it would suck if a killer found out another sadistic way to torture us. Anyways, I’m Meg, the fastest runner here who had a great life going for me. I was a star athlete in track before I got stuck here. So my skills are pretty damn useful in this sadistic game. Hopefully this next trial with the Trapper will go well. Yet I get a chilling feeling that something bad will happen. I can sense it. Nah it’s just a feeling...right?
Relationships: Evan MacMillan | The Trapper/Meg Thomas
Comments: 12
Kudos: 62





	1. What's he doing?

Groaning and rising from her slumber, Meg sits up and rubs at her tired eyes. It had been nice to rest after a trial with the Wraith. Luckily all of them had survived despite the challenges faced by him. Meg looks at the campfire and notices that there are some that weren’t present again. Signifying that others were in a trial. Currently she was surrounded by Dwight, Claudette and Jake. There were other survivors sitting far away or off on their own. Others were probably wandering around looking for trinkets that could help with the rituals. Other than that it was just the four of them huddled close. They were either staring off in space like her or just thinking to themselves. All of them including herself had worked perfectly together during the trial. No conflict between them. Oh how she wishes every trial could go as well as this last one. Unfortunately the Entity chooses their teams randomly as there are no patterns. Just because all of them were survivors didn’t mean everyone had to get along with each other. There were a lot of strong personalities or just different morals and values that sometimes didn’t mesh well with others. Which leads to a lot more failure and pain. Jake was her closest friend here and was the first person she had met. He gave her tips and boosted her confidence in all this madness. She was lucky that all four of them were close. Sudden yelling then ripped Meg out of her thoughts.

“Fuck this and fuck you bitch!” Yui yells at Nancy.  
“What did I do! We all died!”  
“It is precisely that reason, we died because of you! You just had to ignore fixing the generators to stake out Ghostface! You put us at risk and look at what that did!”  
“Oh so it's my fault that I wanted to learn more about him so that maybe later we can have an advantage against him! So that everyone could have an edge against him!”  
Both stood tall against each other. After a few seconds, Yui huffs and storms off, venting. “Whatever, I’m going to go look for shit.” Yui then wanders off into the fog leaving the others to join her and the others at the fire. Nancy goes to a tent to presumably write in her journal of her mental notes from the trial. I don’t blame her for wanting to find weaknesses against these murderers but I can see why Yui is frustrated. Fix the generators and get the hell out. However, it’s not that simple. 

“Well that was something,” says Meg.  
“Yeah no kidding,” says both Cheryl and Steve. “We struggled out there. It wasn’t even a matched fight. We got slaughtered so quickly by Ghostface!” exclaims Steve.  
Jake stares at Steve and speaks up. “We got lucky, honestly. Our personalities and bonds are a lot tighter than most. Isn’t that right Claudette and Dwight? Right?” “Yes that is true,” they both say happily. Meg couldn’t help but smile at the good change of mood. Soon enough they started talking about good memories.  
After a while, fog started to roll in around Meg. If you were the only one who could see the fog and not others, it meant the Entity was summoning you for a trial, regardless of where you were. 

“Damn, I gotta go. I’ll see you guys later." While she walks off, her friends wish her the best and with that, is surrounded by the thick black fog. What really sucks about this is that everytime she’s summoned, it is literally a gamble. A gamble of who you are paired up with and that is way scarier than who she would be facing for a killer. At least, most of the killers had a pattern to their actions.

She is then released from the fog, revealing that it was Macmillan’s Estate meaning that they would be facing the Trapper. Immediately running to find a generator, her nightmare turns out to be true. It was Nea along with Laurie and David. Laurie is pretty selfish sometimes and Nea is more of a lone wolf than anything. David was also kinda a coward and an asshole. ‘Great’ Meg internally thinks. 

Moving on from her mind, she quickly gets started working on the first generator with Laurie. She focuses on reconnecting wires and putting certain parts in specific areas. While they are working Nea messes up causing the generator to flare up in sparks and create a bright flash. She darts off without saying a word leaving her behind. _‘Typical’_ She then quickly sprints behind a couple of barrels to stay out of sight. She’s thankful that she wore what she did now when she was taken here. Having running gear and shoes really help, especially with her agility and speed.

She spots the Trapper for a mere second and darts off the other way. She enters a building to find another generator. Quickly going in to repair it she notices that her heart rate begins to spike and David quickly shoves her aside yelling “Leave me alone! Take her instead!” With this, Meg practically throws herself upstairs to hide in a locker. Seeing one, she quickly opens the locker and shuts herself inside. Hopefully shielding her away from the behemoth of a killer. Her heavy breathing was harsh and she forced her hands upon her mouth when her heartbeat literally pounded in her ears. She picked up the sounds of his heavy footsteps walking upstairs and the sounds of his deep heavy breathing. The Trapper stood in front of where she hid looking straight ahead. He was massive; he had broad shoulders with bulging muscle throughout with many metal parts protruding from his skin. No wonder he could lift even the biggest of people up with one arm. His head tilts and she freezes. _‘Did he know!’_ she screams internally. A loud pop is then heard signifying someone messed up again. Hearing this the killer turns angrily with a grunt, leaving Meg to release the hold on her breaths. Trying to regain her senses and bring her breathing back to normal, she hears a girlish scream that possibly came from David. Not surprising. _‘He deserves it’_ she thinks scornfully. 

Glancing at the peephole, she quietly exits the locker to repair generators. So far only one has been fixed. Tip toeing back downstairs, she goes back at it. After a bit, it pops to life and quickly makes haste to get away before the killer could find her. As she walks further along, she settles behind a tree and notices that Nea was heading for what she thinks to be the totem. With that information she heads the other way to find David and get him off the hook. Before she could even do that, Nea screams painfully. She glances over to see the Trapper pry open a bear trap and lift Nea up to place her on a hook. At this point she’d rather just save Nea instead. David gave her up so quickly just to save his own skin. With the thoughts invading her mind, she didn’t even realize that the killer was looking right at her with his creepy mask. He turns to place Nea on a hook and she howls in pain. The Trapper starts taking large strides to her and she sprints away to lose him. _‘Thank god for track’_ Meg thinks. Glancing back, she finds him gone, probably to go investigate the other generator she heard fire up; most likely completed by Laurie. There is then a sound of a clack in the sky signifying David had been sacrificed to the Entity. 

“Ah fuck, get me down Meg!”  
“Alright hang on” she whispers harshly. Grabbing her by the hips, she lifts Nea up and off the bloodied hook. “Shit!” Nea curses, immediately reaching to clutch at her injured shoulder. 

“That hurts like a bitch!” 

“Okay shush, I need to heal you quickly.” Taking out a bandage, she starts to wrap up her shoulder. With that done, Nea darts off once more leaving her yet again without so much as a thank you much to her displeasure. As the trial continued, Meg had been working on another generator quickly bringing it to life. _‘Alright, that makes three!’_

She notices a figure run past her in a frenzy; her heart spiking up as well. She cowers behind a wall and looks out a window to find Laurie limping and whimpering in pain. She was about to jump into action to help her when the Trapper takes a slash on her causing her to fall down harshly to the ground. “Ahhhhhhh stoppppp!” Laurie attempts to crawl away, but is hauled up and promptly placed on a hook. The Trapper stood and watched idly as she hung there. Eventually he heads off leaving Laurie to scream and yell for help. She screeches and attempts to throw herself off when a long spider claw appears and stabs her through the stomach, instantly killing her. The spider looking legs then carry her lifeless body, disposing of her until she disappears. Looking away she almost screams as Nea places her hand on Meg’s shoulder. “Damnit Nea, what the hell!” she harshly whispers. “We need to repair the rest, let’s go.” _‘Finally is she going to be a team player? Whatever’_ As Nea leads the way, Meg kept a look out to any sounds or warning signs that her heart makes. Sighing in relief as they find a generator in another building they go to get started, not before Nea explains that if he comes, to go to the left side and she’ll take right. Not thinking much about it, she just agrees. Not even 2 minutes into it Nea fucks up again! 

_He’s here so quickly!?_ She eternally screams. As both dart off, Meg sprints not noticing a trap just outside the door full of grass and mud. Her foot lands on it, causing the jaws to clamp onto her ankle. She cries out in pain feeling the sharp edges break through her skin causing her to bleed profusely. Whimpering and attempting to pull the edges apart, her heartbeat is still hammering in her head. _‘Damn Nea! I bet she found the Hatch and just wanted me to be bait for her to run off!’_ “Fuck!” Frustrated and pissed, she freezes when she sees and hears the rubber boots of the Trapper right in front of her. Scooting back, she cranes her neck up to stare up at the evil mask. The sharp sadistic teeth smiling at her were unsettling and made her whimper slightly looking at it. He tilts his head at her and just walks away. _‘What is he doing?’_ He has never done this before. Most of the time, she gets ensnared, but there was always someone around to help her pry it off her ankle. When not ensnared, he usually just hooked her or escaped with her life unscathed. 

She hears a distant scream and she immediately knows that Nea has been caught. _‘Karma is a bitch now isn’t it.’_ Meg didn’t bother trying to pry her foot out as she knew that her blood made it too slippery to open and the fact that she is pretty weak when it came to these bear traps. She expected him to come back and finish what he started. What she didn’t expect was to see him come back with Nea hoisted on his shoulder yelling and kicking at him. Looking at him with confusion, he promptly drops Nea onto the floor with a sickening thud. No doubt causing more pain. Nea groans, attempting to crawl away. The Trapper glances quickly towards the redhead before walking over to her only to begin brutally slashing away at her back. Blood spewed out everywhere and some landed on her cheek causing her to gasp. The sounds of Nea’s spine splintering and bones breaking was sickening. The wails and cries of Nea soon became quiet. This brutal killing sent chills down her spine. Nea gurgles in pain and soon enough becomes lifeless on the forest floor. Meg recoils back in horror and is in shock realizing that she is most likely going to get the same treatment. He is demonstrating what he could do. With the fear racking at her body, she quivers. Never before had he done this. Fingers grabbing at the edges of the trap, shivering; she desperately wanted to get free and escape. Like NOW. Eyeing him as well, she could see the anger rolling off of him in waves, shoulders moving up and down as he breathes heavily looking at his work. 

Snorting he turns to Meg. His gloved hands and cleaver are soaked with blood. His mask stained with blood, staring into her own scared wide emerald eyes. He stalks forward causing her to yell. “Stop, don’t come any closer to me! Please!” He ignores her and kneels down to her level, or as close as he could get with his stature, using his weapon to lean on. With such close proximity, she could almost see through the horrifying mask, to see such normal golden eyes? Her thoughts are broken when he reaches a bloody hand towards her face causing her to flinch. He touches her cheek and quickly fiddles with her fiery colored hair braid. Thoroughly confused by his actions, she is freaked out when he stands abruptly letting go of said hair. Stepping down on the bear trap with his boot, he uses his free hand and pries it open immediately releasing her injured foot. Meg quickly yanks her leg out and attempts to scramble away. However with her injured leg, she falls down flat on her belly causing her to cry out. “Ugh, damnit!” She hears his boots nearing her and gives up. There’s no point in putting off her eventual death. It wasn’t as if she wasn’t used to the pain. It’s just that this man was taking way too long to finish her off. Almost as if he’s relishing in the thought of capturing her for last. Her view of the ground grows further as she’s hoisted up and placed over his broad shoulder. 

__

Walking away with her dangling she grows more nervous. Due to the fact that the killer just walked away from the third hook she’s seen! _‘What is he doing?’_ Meg peers behind her to see the side of his mask and looking at it more closely, it is heavily worn down, made of wood. The smile had sharp looking shards of wood with two holes for the eyes. Meg could hear his heavy breaths as he walked along the forest floor. The sound of crunching leaves under his rubber boots, the rustling bushes as he glides through them and wind slightly distracts her momentarily. She yelps as she’s tossed roughly onto the ground in what looks like a shack? Hearing the sound of metal clattering on the floor, she sees the cleaver. Feeling the fear and confusion spread in her body, she tries to get away when he grabs her injured ankle and drags her along the rough wooden floor. “What are you doing!?” she shrieks. He frames her whole body, absolutely shielding everything. Above her, he snorts and glares at her with his mask. She attempts to punch and hit with her hands or arms, but both wrists are quickly snatched in his vice like hold. Promptly he slams them down above her head, snarling. With the killer above her, she could feel the warm harsh breaths on her face. Stunning her in silence. In fear. His hand resembles that of a huge bear paw. With this knowledge, she knows he could break her wrists if he really wanted to. His strength could probably even match that of a wild bear. She keeps completely still. Pinned underneath this monster she stares up at him in fear. Like that of prey. Waiting. 

__

Meg was one of the first survivors to ever be introduced into this game and never ever, had she heard the Trapper talk.  
**“Rabbit”** he whispers deeply.  
His voice was so hoarse and deep like that of a baritone. Meg is absolutely shocked hearing his gruff voice. In utter disbelief, she shivers. “You talked. You actually spoke but wh-” she cuts herself off, when his mask begins nearing the side of her face towards her ear and neck. **“I caught my prey,”** he says breathly. The air causes her blood to run cold.  
“No get away from me!” Kicking him with her good leg causes him to grunt and slightly relieve some pressure from her wrists. Yanking her arms away she flips over to crawl away from him. _‘I need to get out of here!’_ The Trapper harshly grasps the back of Megs nape and secures her to the ground with his brute strength. Her cheek pinned against the old wooden floorboard caused great discomfort. Placing his head near her ear from behind he snarls, **“I caught you. You’re mine.”** This sent shocks down her spine causing her to arch her back into him. _‘Gasp’_ With both of his tree trunks for legs over her securing her lower end, he uses his free right hand to trace the top of her back to glide it down towards the seam of her pants. Letting go he grabs for a knife tucked away into his leather boot.  
Meg is breathing hard, panicking as her brain tries to figure out what his intentions were.. Her thoughts are interrupted as she hears the sound of a blade being tapped on the ground. Peering down to the right she spots him doing just that, staring at her face. Like he wanted to see her reaction to the blade. Of course the adrenaline in her wants her to run but she’s trapped. She can’t get away! Her eyes widen and close tight when she feels the knife at the seam of her pants. He traces the blade down from her back down along her spine, enticing her to arch once more and release a pathetic whimper. The feeling of his thumb along her pulse didn’t help with her fear.  
Grunting, he tears at her top revealing her back and the back of her bra. “No no stop!” He traces more of her skin causing her to flinch and whimper each time. Ignoring her begging and pleas he moves on with his own torture to cut the bra. Flailing her arms out to try to stop him, he repositions his hold on the back of her neck to the front. He tightened his hold. That was his clear message of saying stay still or else. 

__

With that he lets her go, making her lay back on the ground panting. Standing up over her, he menacingly waits for her to do something. Meg turns over, sitting up covering her exposed breasts to prevent this killer from seeing her in the nude, panicking more than ever. All she wants to do is run away. “Why are you doing this? Why me?! You’re supposed to kill me, is this a new way to torture me now? Is that it?” He growls at her causing her to shut up. _‘Shit, probably not a good idea to ask so many questions’_

__

**“Catching you is the most pleasurable thing to do. You’re clever and fast. You remind me of the rabbits I would sometimes catch in my traps. However, your friends interfered.”** Chuckling darkly he says **“Now I get to enjoy my prize with no interruptions.”** The blood in her body goes cold at how quick and truthful he sounded. Emerald eyes widen in disbelief. He was going to rape her. A killer, the Trapper. _‘No no no no no, this can’t be happening!’_

__

Meg struggles to stand up and slowly limps backwards, with the Trapper in tow. Stalking towards her like a hungry wolf getting ready to pounce, to eat as if starved for days. His stature was overwhelming for her as she felt so insignificant. Whimpering as she feels her back hit the wooden walls. **“Cooperate and I can promise not giving so much pain.”** Meg could literally tell he had a smug look, yet she couldn’t fight him. **"Unless you like pain, then struggle real good for me."** He says slyly with a lustful deep voice. She cries softly as he grabs her hands and ties them. She gasps in surprise feeling her body lift, looking up and blinking away the tears, she sees that the rope is hooked. She was holding herself up by her tippy toes. She sobs even more hiding her face in her arm, looking away from the killer in front of him admiring his work. She jerks at the feeling of a huge hand touching at her exposed breasts. His hands caress and pinch at her already hard nipples due to the cold night. Making her flush hard in embarrassment, he stops abruptly to reach for his mask. He lifts his mask slightly to expose his soft looking mouth and his nose partially. _‘His face almost looks normal?’_ He bends down suddenly causing her to squeal when she feels something wet and the soft caresses at her nipple.“Hahh ah!” He sucked harder almost engulfing her breast causing her to quiver and arch into him. He also kept his attention on the other with his free hand. He slides his knee between her legs hoisting her up on it completely making her feet leave the ground. With this new purchase, she involuntarily bucked against him. Grunting and panting at her chest felt ghostly and so hot. Oh how she feels the heat coming from him, almost in hot thick waves toward her small frame. Panting and moaning, she can’t help but feel good. She should feel scared but the ministrations on her breasts were making her mind go blank. _‘How long has it been since she had felt such fire and warmth?’_ “Ohhhh” she moans out. The way he pinches and rolls her nipples was amazing. His tongue moved so sinfully against both breasts, when all of sudden his bites down at the top of her breast; hard. She yelps out in pain and shudders in pleasure. **“Good pet”** he purrs out. 

__

Oh how long had he waited to finally isolate the rabbit. Every time, she was ensnared, the meddlesome survivors always had to release his trophy back into the game.  
He nudges his head at her chin making her look up to the ceiling. With her neck exposed at his mercy, she feels him suck, lick and bite at her nape. She would most definitely have bruises. Meg freezes when she feels the point of a knife glide up from her belly button, being slowly dragged between her breasts to finally be taken away, causing a sharp intake of air. She could feel the heat practically pooling in her belly and slickness against his knee. “Oh god please. Do something” she begs. He steps away to unbutton her pants and practically rips them off. Throwing the piece of clothing away, he brings the knife to caress at her skin once more. He glides it down the front of her thighs, to the sides of her hips and points it downward. Slowly cutting the sides of her underwear, the remnants of the cloth fall away. Leaving Meg utterly bare to the massive killer in front of her. Knowing that her life is literally in his hands, she feels some of her juices roll down her legs. 

__

The Trapper stares at the woman in front of him, looking her up and down. Her hair was the most beautiful color of fiery red flames that perfectly framed her flushed cheeks and face. Her pupils were dilated with arousal and heightened with fear. That he could sense, and he relished in that thought. Her breasts weren’t too small nor too big with pink perky nipples glistening in his saliva. There were red angry welts left in her fair skin when he had dragged the knife across it. Admiring the goosebumps that were left in its wake. Her body was fit and feminine and it fueled his primal urges to take this small woman. His Rabbit. Capturing her was no longer enough to hide his pleasure. Seeing her ensnared in his trap, he wanted to add more fear. By murdering the other woman in front of her, he knew his plan had worked when she was frozen with fear. She knew she was stuck. The predator in him purred in pleasure. The killer in him purred in delight to smell her tears and to hear her pathetic pleas. 

__

The killer stared at her, and she was scared that he was now going to kill her now. Until, he reached up and unclipped his overalls. Now bare chested, she could really see how big he really was. This guy was massive! He rolls the cloth down to his hips, past to reveal his underwear with a rather obvious tent. Rubbing her thighs together, she imagined what it would feel like to feel him inside her. He steps out of his overalls and reveals his thick jutting cock to her. Gasping at the sheer size of it then made her excited yet the fear still permeated her every pore. He had abs with a deep v-line, showcasing the power he holds. He steps back toward her and grabs her ass cheeks lifting her with ease. Standing before him, she was barely to his chest. Now she leveled in height with his waist, making her feel so small. Spreading her legs to wrap around said waist, he rubs against her wet womanhood. The head dips in and out of her aching hole, slicking himself with her arousal towards him. She attempts to grind herself on him, but wouldn’t let her. “God please!” His hand quickly captures a hold of her neck. **“Shut up,”** he growls. Forcibly he shoves himself to the hilt making Meg scream, or at least attempt to. _‘Fuck! He’s massive, it hurts!_ It had been so long since Meg had felt so full. He groans in pleasure at feeling her tight warm walls suck and squeeze at his cock. He slowly eases the pressure allowing her only small intakes of air as he pounds into her with such a force, causing her to clench her hands around the rope. Hearing the sounds of him grunting and snarling heavily before her caused her to get even more turned on. Feeling lightheaded, amplified the feeling of being overpowered by him. You could hear the sounds of flesh slapping flesh. She felt his thick cock hit an undeniable spot in her making her see stars. She could feel herself getting close to the edge when he fully released her neck letting her take in deep breath. She barely makes out the sound of something being unsheathed. “Fuck me, I’m so clos-” she stops when she feels a blade against her throat. She stills her breathing and her emerald eyes widen in pure excitement and fear. She could feel his thrusts getting deeper and more erratic than ever. She wanted to breathe but the smallest intakes of air forced her pulse to push against the knife. Increasing the adrenaline and fear in her quivering body. Drawing a bit of blood from the soft flesh of her neck. The Trapper could feel his pet getting tighter and wetter. She was close. His grunts and rumbles started to get louder over her. **“Good little rabbit. Take it all. Enjoy what I’m giving you!”** Looking at her, her eyes started to lull back and her tongue stuck out in pure pleasure. All together, it flew her over the edge. Moaning out loudly and seductively, she could feel the blade slightly pierce her skin more but she couldn't care less. She was cumming hard around his dick. With a loud snarl and quick snap of his hips, she feels him shoot long thick ropes of cum into her womb. She shudders hard in pleasure as he roars loudly into the air.  
Making one final thrust, he groans in pleasure feeling her around him so tightly. The sounds of her moans and pants were adding such fuel to his drive. The knife was a nice touch. When he saw how she reacted to feeling the blade on her throat, he snapped. He fucked her hard and deep, he could smell the fear mingling with her growing lust. She understood the power he had over her. The dominance he showed. And he wasn't finished with his prize. 

__

Smirking underneath the mask, he chuckles darkly. **"Sounds like you enjoyed that."** Coming down from her high, Meg pants trying to catch her breath. She could feel his seed drip down her thighs causing her to shudder at the feeling. 

__

Moments later, she glares up towards the Trapper. “Let me go.” 

__

**"With pleasure."** He releases his grip on her hips and let's her fall forcing her to hold on for dear life by the rope with only her toes touching the wood floor. _'Curse him!'_ He grabs the knife and cuts her loose causing her to fall to her knees. She cries out in pain as they land hard scraping her knees. Looking up tearfully, the Trapper loomed over her menacingly. He reaches down causing her to flinch only to hear him lift his overalls and dress himself. Watching carefully, she lifts her arms to cover her nudity, waiting. Once done, he turns around to face her once more. Grasping at her arms, he lifts her to stand or at least the best she could with her injured ankle. Scared and confused. Thoughts raced through her mind wondering what he would do now. 

__

He lifts a hand to lift his mask to uncover his chiseled chin, his lips and part of his sharp nose. He then leans down and captures her lips with his own surprising her. Forcing his tongue passed her lips, he licks and sucks at her tongue. Exploring her cavern and causing her to gasp and moan. Breaking away, a string of saliva connecting them breaks and Meg’s visions go hazy. _‘That was surprisingly gentle coming from this man.’_ **“Good rabbit”** he grumbles. Grabbing at his overalls, looking up with a red face she asks. “Why? I don’t understand you at all. Aren’t you going to kill me?” With his mask fixed back into place his golden eyes stare into her own emerald ones. Searching in them, he finally answers. **“I don’t need to. I already sacrificed the other three. More than plenty. Besides I already got my reward.”** he says smirking underneath. **“Don’t think this is the last time pet. I intend to have you every time I catch you,”** he says purring at the thought. He lifts her in his arms and grabs the remnants of her clothes and gets dressed. Or at least try to. 

__

Walking out of the shack with a cleaver in his left hand, and Meg in the other. She grasps at his shoulders to keep her balanced and secure while his arm was secured, sitting on his arm. It was amazing how he didn't seem fazed by her weight. Almost like she weighed nothing. Meg could hear the sounds of the hatch. He walks over to the hatch and sets her down in front of it gently as well as opening it. She sits staring up at him. **“What, want another round pet?** He says slyly while tilting his head at her. Flushing in embarrassment she yells, “Of course not!” glaring daggers at him. With that he lifts the cleaver and shoves her backwards falling into the hatch unexpectedly. She then hears one line before being surrounded by black fog. 

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__**“Til’ next time Rabbit.”** _ _

____

__

____

__

____

__

____


	2. I agree....

Looking into the fire, Meg sighs out loud. Entranced by the flames licking into the air was mesmerizing but it didn’t stop her from remembering what had happened. Someone places a hand on her shoulder and she looks up to see it was Jake. “Hey Meg, you doin’ alright? You look pretty dejected. I mean it’s a dumb question since were having to deal with killers 24/7.” Meg looks back at the fire to speak up. “No, it’s not a dumb question Jake. It’s just, the trial with the Trapper a little while ago went horribly wrong. The Trapper, he-” cutting herself off quickly. Her eyes widen and tears threaten to spill. She can’t say that she got raped by him. The fact that she ended up enjoying it was even way worse. She can’t tell him anything. “What did the Trapper do?” He asks suspiciously. 

“Nothing. I promise. Just bad teamwork is all if anything. He was just more brutal than usual.” Still keeping her eyes at the flames, she worries that he’ll question her more.

“Alright then, if you need to talk, I’m always here for you,” he says smiling. Looking at his smile definitely relieved her a bit. “Looks like I’m going off for a trial, I’ll talk to you later!” It was already difficult enough to hide and explain the bruises and cuts she received on her neck. Always quickly blaming it on clumsiness. She watches as his figure slowly disappears into the fog and is completely engulfed by the thick fog. ‘Might as well do something productive than just sitting here sulking.’ Not like she’ll let him catch her again. She’ll have to be more careful. 

Standing up and dusting herself off, she walks off in a random direction to look for any trinkets that could possibly give her an advantage against any killer. Little did she know that a certain beast was watching her earlier. Grunting, the figure wanders back into his domain. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Trapper P.O.V.

So it seems that the little rabbit is taking comfort in _that male_. Seeing that had made his blood boil to the point he wants to make sure next time he is not so gentle. He will make sure she knows that everything about her would belong to him! Even if it meant using that Jake as a means to make her bend to his will. As his rubber boots wander through the dense forest, he stands before the Macmillan Mansion and steps inside. Heading into the forge room he pulls out the bear traps and starts to repair them. Or modifying them to make it harder for anyone to escape from their grasps. Smirking he can already hear the redheads screams as he enhances the capabilities of this trap. He knew that it would be harder for someone to help anyone caught to rip open these contraptions. He also intends to make sure that she does whatever he wishes. Lifting his hammer, he slams it against hot metal from the furnaces as he works. As he inspects the parts, he can’t help but think how cynical this was. **“Just wait Rabbit. The Entity is on my side the next time I see you.”**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Meg continues with her exploration in finding anything. _‘Damn it’s been a while already!’_ As she stumbles through the shrubs and vegetation she spots a glint off of something from the moonlight. Approaching, she sees that it was a small red box. Bending down, she lifts a hand to unlatch it and finds a flashlight inside! _‘This will definitely help!’_ Grinning widely, she quickly clips it to her waist. A cold breeze suddenly hits her causing her to get goosebumps and chills. Rubbing at her arms, she goes back to the camp to warm herself up. Claudette and Yui were sitting by the campfire and knew everyone else was doing their own thing or in trial. Seeing this, she decides to take a seat and head towards an unoccupied tree trump near the fire. She listens in on the conversation between the two women. “Damn why is the Trapper so much harder to win against. Everyone have been struggling with his stupid traps!” Yui exclaims. “I hear you, apparently he may have modified the traps. So I wouldn’t be surprised.” Claudette says, sighing. Meg decides to ignore them and focus on the fire. The flames danced in the air and embers flew up decorating the seamlessly eternal night. She looks up wondering if her ill mother had possibly passed away. Most likely yes. However, it doesn’t mean that she can’t think about her. That bastard of a father left them both behind and rather than go to college, she wanted to care for her mom. That fateful day she went on a run, she woke up here first meeting Jake. Her eyelids became heavy and her body slumped downwards. Drifting off to sleep she dreams of running through the forest, but not from killers but for her own love for freedom of it. Until a shock of pain shoots up her leg from her ankle. The blue skies melted away into neverending darkness with red highlighting the air. Looking down she cries as blood seeps from her wound. Seeing the glinting metal in the moonlight was horrifying. A large hand suddenly grasps at her chin, clenching it hard between thick fingers. Forcing her head to look into the wooden mask of the killer in front of her. **“Rabbit”** She screams as he tightens his hold on her neck. 

Meg shoots up gasping, eyes widened at the feeling of adrenaline course through her body. Sitting up grasping at the earth she turns to find herself still at the campfire. Jake is in front of her immediately. “Hey Meg, are you alright? Seems like you were having a nightmare.” Gasping for air, she looks up at him and begins to calm again. “Yeah, I’m alright. Just a nightmare.” “Sorry to hear that. Wanna talk about it?” “No, no I’m better now. Just the usual.” “Well alright, I’m gonna go and rest up.” With that, he walks off to sleep in one of the unoccupied tents. Looking to the side, she notices the fog begin to roll around her, letting her know it was time. Sighing, she gets up and wipes her eyes to get rid of the sleepiness. Walking into it, she feels herself teleport to wherever the trial would take place. 

Meg opens her eyes and gasps in horror to see the Macmillan Estate. Gulping her fear down, she pushes onward to carry out the objectives. Find the generators, repair and escape. Knowing that she will have to face _‘him’_ again was more frightening than any of the other murdering lunatics. Swallowing harshly, she finds a totem and begins to cleanse it. For some reason these things greatly enhance their capabilities, however, before she could completely finish a hand grabs at her mouth and stifles her scream. “Calm down it's just me!” says Jake exasperatedly. “Damnit Jake, you got called in again?” Jake looks around surveying their surroundings. “Trust me, I am just as confused as you are. I have never been called into a trial two times in a row. Maybe the Entity wanted to screw with us.” Questioning that, Meg finishes cleansing the totem. She couldn’t help but feel scared that something bad was going to happen. Jake speaks up, breaking her thoughts. “Well I am going to head off and find a generator to repair. You’ll be fine on your own right?” Smiling she says “Yea, hopefully.” With the conversation done they part ways to find their own generator. 

As she kneels down and crawls along the forest floor, she couldn’t help but hold her breath. She had seen the other two survivors being Bill and Laurie. Which was great but still worried that she hadn’t once heard her heartbeat rise at all. Especially when two generators were already fixed. As she went to dash another way she bumped into a hard solid wall of muscle. Thinking it was another survivor, she looks in front of her only to see the unmistakable view of overalls and blood dripping from said cleaver. A cold chill went down her body as she looked up to stare at the sadistic grin of the Trapper once more. Bursting in tears she tries to sprint away only for his hand to snake out and capture her arm with a tight grip. Not allowing her to run away she looks back as tears snake down her face. 

**“Where do ya think you’re going Rabbit?”**

“Let me go!” She grabs at his arm with her other hand and the massive killer pulls her body towards him. Pounding against his chest with her free hand, he obviously grows tired of her weak attempts of escaping and grabs the other as well with one hand. Meg looks up once more, when he suddenly leans down to her level, only for him to whisper something that scared her to the bone. **“Bill is gone, and Laurie is bleeding out. I wonder who is left”** Eyes widening she screams. “I don’t understand, I would’ve known!” Letting go of her she holds her bruised wrists. **“Let’s just say I pulled a few strings to enjoy this time with you,”** he says purring. **“It was not easy, it took a lot of successful sacrifices for me to get the Entity to do as I asked.”** Realizing that Jake was in danger made her angry towards this man. “Where is Jake!? Tell me.” He took a large threatening step towards her. This move caused her to back up, scared for what he would do. **“Guess that is something you will have to find out sweetheart,”** he says harshly. No longer wanting to be near him, she darts off looking back as his figure slowly disappears. “Jake! Where are you!?” Panting and sprinting everywhere, only to trip over someone’s dead corpse. It was Bill, brutally massacred and not even hooked. Quickly shaking her head, she continues searching. _‘Where could he be?’_ Listening hard, she hears someone yelling. Heading off in the direction of the screams, she notices that it was coming from one of the buildings. Walking inside breathlessly, she heads downstairs into the basement to see that Jake was caught in a trap. “Jake! Thank god you’re alright!” 

“Meg, thank god you heard me. I was getting worried.” She bends down to pry open the jaws of life only for it to not let up. _‘What the hell are with these things now!’_ She suddenly recalls the conversation held earlier before this game about some modifications that were done to these. Both reach for a set, but their struggling was in vain when she hears her heartbeat increase. Whispering harshly Jake tells Meg to hide in one of the lockers. “No, I gotta get you out!” “Damnit Meg, just hide. It doesn’t matter right now!” Jake shoves at her being and forces her to stumble backwards. “Now!” Closing her eyes, she quickly stands to her feet and hides in one of the lockers. Just as she shuts the door, she hears the Trappers heavy footsteps come down the stairs. He stands from the second to last step staring at Jake who was caught. “Come on motherfucker, hurry up and hook me!” Jake yells angrily. **“Shut up male.”** Jake is taken aback by the killer replying? “You talk!” The Trapper continues staring which causes Jake to grow more nervous. Meg is watching all of this unfold and holds her hands over her mouth to prevent any sounds from coming out. **“I know you’re here, so I suggest you come on out. If not, this male will suffer more pain than anything he has ever felt. I can promise that.”** “Don’t show yourself!” Jake screams. A few minutes of silence go by when the Trapper speaks breaking it. 

**“Hard way it is then,”** he growls. Ripping Jake’s foot from the trap without opening it caused flesh to be stripped away from his ankle. He screams in agony at feeling the pain of it and blood seep away. Hoisting the man on the burly man’s shoulder, he walks back upstairs. She then hears a thud assuming he somehow broke free and hears Jake scream to her. 

“Run Meg!” 

The fear racks at her body and she just couldn’t move! She hears the sounds of footsteps once more and refuses to open her eyes. She hears them stop directly in front of the locker but it got too quiet. Before she could even open her eyes, the lockers are ripped right open causing her to scream. A hand wraps around her neck and a cleaver is slammed right beside her head, trapping her. **“You’re going to regret that Rabbit”** Clenching at his wrists she tries to fight but can’t fight his strength at all! He lets go and grabs at her hair and starts to drag her behind him. “Let me go! Ahhh damnit!” The pain in her scalp burned as she was led up the stairs and out the door only to find herself stuck in another shack similar to the first encounter. The Trapper throws her harshly onto the floor, making her feel the bones in her being clatter. “Meg!” Looking up she sees that Jake was hooked on the farthest wall of the building. Groaning from pain she sees that he was bleeding heavily on his shoulder. “Get out of here!” The Trapper shoves the cleaver onto her back making her freeze. **“Don’t even think about it,”** he says sharply. “Let go of her you motherfucker!” The Trapper tilts his head in amusement pissing off Jake even more. 

**“Tell me pet, does he know of the deed you participated in?** Jake’s eyes widen in confusion, searching Meg’s face for an answer. Seeing that she was crying and preventing him from looking into her own eyes made him wonder what the hell happened. **“So that’s a no then huh sweetheart?”** He states chuckling darkly. “What the hell happened Meg!?” **“Shall I demonstrate?** Dropping the cleaver off to the side, he grabs at Meg and lifts her petite body against his larger one. Her small body facing Jake. “St-stop it-nmph!” Grasping at his wrist of his hand that closed around the front of her nape, tears slide down her face when his other hand finds her breast and starts fondling her through her clothes. Lifting her face up, her teary eyes face his golden ones. He lifts his mask slightly to capture her lips. (Like a spiderman kiss XD) He could taste her tears as he ravaged her mouth. Causing her to pant and gasp for air as his tongue invaded her own with such dominance. Seeing this made Jake see red. “You fucking asshole! She doesn’t want this!” 

Releasing her plump lips a string of saliva connect them as he looks toward the other male. **“That’s where you are wrong, you should have seen her. Her weak pleas turned into those of want for me to fuck her. She had the most erotic lookin’ face I’ve ever seen.** He says smirking with his mask fixed back into place. **“Alright Entity, fill the deal.”** Suddenly spider legs come down on Jake and stab him in both forearms and thighs making his cry out in agony. Seeing this, Meg cries desperately “Please stop hurting him!” ……….  
**“Beg for it then. Tell me you will do as I say for the rest of the time we are in trial. That you will abide by my every word.”**

**“Don’t do it Meg! I can take it!” The killer snaps his head towards the male and snarls in warning for him to shut up.**

“No Jake. You don’t deserve this pain,” Meg says pathetically, looking down. Jake attempts to reason with her when the Trapper snaps his fingers. A vine wraps tightly around Jake’s mouth and throat to prevent him from speaking. He struggles but the vines don’t let up. All he could do was try to scream but it only muffled him as he watched his best friend negotiate with this psychopath. Meg’s tearstained face looks up to the killer’s golden eyes. “If I agree to this, will you let him escape through the hatch? That you won’t give him anymore pain in the future?” Nodding his head. She looks at Jake and says the words. “I agree.” Chuckling he snaps his fingers and Jake’s body is engulfed by fog most likely teleporting him into the hatch. 

****“Good choice Rabbit,”** he says cooing into her ear.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Sorry it took so long. I've been getting ready for university so that took up much of my time. I know this chapter does not have a lot of smut going on, but don't worry. The next chapter will be very steamy so beware. Hopefully I can bust it out very soon. Anyways, thank you so much for reading this. X3


	3. Now what?

Meg collapses to the floor sobbing. She cries into her hands muffling the sounds. Poor Jake had to get roped into this madness and had gotten hurt so badly. It's her fault. She feels rough hands on her own and takes them away from her face. The Trapper had bent down on one knee and stared into her red puffy eyes. She was no longer crying as seeing this distracted her from her own thoughts. She could sense his bright golden eyes observing her.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Trapper P.O.V.

Seeing that male disappear had made him content in proving a point to the woman and to that male. He should've been happy that she was here with him alone. All his. But then he scented her tears and heard her cries. It made his heart throb. It fueled his lust to see her fear, but seeing this woman hurt rather than scared moved him. He was a cold hearted killer, who lived off the fear and screams. However, it was different with the small woman in front of him. She was on her knees sobbing, her fiery red hair was a mess and her petite hands hid her face from him. Growling low at this, he kneels down and grabs her petite hands. Forcing them away, he became warm at the sight of her small petite face. Her eyes were red but the emerald jewels she had were shining and… just so beautiful. Her full red lips were pouted. Her tear stained pale face. He was enchanted by her and everything about her. Hot headed, feisty and vulnerable. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Meg was definitely confused by the Trappers actions. She was conflicted about her feelings. One moment she is angry, then guilty and sad but now confused. Yet why is she feeling curious about the mysterious killer. She should be pissed for what he did to Jake. However a part of her also wanted to delve deeper into this relationship. His actions show that he was angry and cruel. But then, why is he so gentle with her. Maybe he was bipolar? 

She was beginning to get worried when he suddenly pulled her forward into his massive chest. Causing her to gasp in surprise. He was now sitting down with her straddling him and keeping her balance on his shoulders. "What are you doing?!" He lifts his mask slightly and grabs the back of Meg's neck. Arching his neck he pulls her face into his. Once again capturing her unsuspecting lips. Megs eyes close shut at the feeling of his soft lips against her own. The kiss was gentle yet possessive. His lips moved in sync with hers when his tongue prodded at the entrance. She willingly opens and the man immediately delves deeper. Their tongues danced together as she could feel his other hand grab and squeeze at her hip. Meg was getting light headed and heat was pooling in her lower stomach. The Trapper pulls away and only the sounds of their slight panting was heard in the small shack. 

He still held onto her body when he quickly stood up to his feet, causing Meg to grasp on tight to the man. She felt like a child being carried by their parents. He was only using one arm to carry her which still amazes her. Thoroughly confused by her emotions and his actions, she decides to wait before asking any questions. She did feel tired and instead rested her chin on his shoulder and wrapped her arms around him. Comforted by the feeling even though earlier he did a very cruel thing to Jake. She was mad that he had forced her hand the way he did. He bent down and picked up his cleaver and began walking out of the shack. A cold breeze flew by causing her to shiver against him and hold him a little tighter. She closes her eyes and hears the sound of his breaths as he glides through the forest. At this point, she could care less of what happens. She was exhausted from the running, crying and worrying. Her eyes fluttered as she fought from falling asleep. However, this man felt so warm. It should be fine. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Trapper P.O.V.

He could tell that his woman was falling asleep. Luckily the deal with the Entity still stands. All of the sacrifices he made was to isolate Meg but to also be able to take her back to his domain. Thinking about it, she wouldn’t be seeing the other survivors or returning to the trials for a while. He slightly smiles underneath the mask. Walking back to his ‘home’, he arrives at the front gates of the Macmillan Estate. Forcing the gates open with his weapon he slips through to the front entrance of the massive home. Opening the large wooden door as quietly as he could without the age of it making a sound. His little rabbit still clung onto him. He could feel her soft quiet breaths in the crook of his neck indicating that she was deep in slumber. She was just so small. Entering the main bedroom, he sets down his cleaver on a nearby dresser and sets down Meg onto the rather large bed. Instantly she snuggles closer to the sheets of the bed as it was cold. Seeing her distress at the cold, he grunts to find some wood to light up the fireplace in the room. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Meg's P.O.V.

I feel so comfortable, the ground was too soft to be the cold hard ground she normally slept on at camp. Feeling around, her hands felt the softness of a blanket around her and the sheets. Opening her eyes and adjusting to the warm light, she sees a fireplace with the wood cracking in the moonlight filled room. Looking around, she can see a variety of antique furniture. _'Where am I?'_

*clang clang clang*

Noticing the sounds of metal hitting metal, she immediately figures out where she is. The Macmillan Estate. Now that she thinks about it, she knows nothing about the Trapper. Stepping off the bed, she wraps a thin blanket around her and walks toward the slightly ajar door. Stepping out of the room, the hallway was large and spotted a staircase. Walking down the steps slowly, she takes note of the old wallpaper. There was old furniture and old photographs that were too worn out to make out a picture. She follows the sounds of the metal and sees two large double doors. The handles were made of thick iron and she slightly pushes on it revealing the back of the killer she was searching for. His back muscles were rippling at lifting a large hammer and hitting what looks to be part of the bear traps he uses in the trials. The hot metal sends sparks at each hit, and he grunts as it looks to be hard work. The hot furnace was blazing with hot looking embers which emphasized the tone muscles of his back, shoulders and arms. She blushes at the sight and looks down, feeling embarrassed more than ever. 

The sounds stop and it makes her look back up to find his head glancing to the side, staring at her. **"Rabbit"** Hearing his thick rough voice manages to surprise her. **"Come here."** Eyes widened, she takes a small timid step forward, her hand still lingering on the door that would be her escape. Her dainty fingers eventually slide off the heavy door which promptly shuts behind her. Entrapping her with the man that threw her life upside down. As if being here in this realm was already stressful enough. She stops around the middle of the room and the killer strides to meet her. Lifting a hand to once again lift her chin, they both lock eyes. **"My name is Evan, rabbit,** he whispers. Meg was taken aback. _'He really told me his name? Why?'_ His hand still lingered on her chin watching closely at her reaction. Her small cute eyes were captivating to watch. Grunting he grabs her waist and pulls her small body towards his massive chest. Embracing her, Meg squeals at the action immediately dropping the blanket and her hands found themselves wrapped around his overall straps. She could feel his heavy breaths and his chin on her shoulder. "I don't understand you at all." Meg whispers. Standing to his full height, he reaches for his mask. All Meg could do was stand there waiting and wondering what he would do. Evan lifts his mask up slowly, revealing his lips with a scar. Then his sharp nose then reveals the deep gold pools that were his piercing and analyzing eyes. The mask now being held in his left hand he watches her.. Covering her mouth in shock, she saw that he was really attractive. Her face now flushing at the sight of him revealing his face. Bald but his face looked like that of a hunk! 

Evan smirks at this reminding Meg of the situation. She glares at him for being smug. _'Damn him and his good looks.'_ " Still smirking he begins to taunt her and takes a step back toward her. Bending down slightly toward her blushing ear he whispers, **"I can sense your arousal. Rabbit, you want me."** "What!? No I don't!" Meg shouts stubbornly, quickly turning her said to the side. Evan chuckles at her antics and quickly scoops her up into the bridal style causing Meg to squeal again. "Hey! What are you doing!?" **"Come on sweetheart, I can practically hear your heartbeat. It sounds like a caged bird."** He says while blowing air into her neck. Her small hands find themselves holding his mouth shut. To stop him from talking before she dies of embarrassment. He leaves the warm forge warm and finds herself back to where she had woken up from. He tosses her unceremoniously onto the bed and she quickly goes to hide under the sheets. Evan chuckles at the woman's futile attempts to stop him from having her. Seeing her like that made the killer in him long for a chase. The thrill of chasing her always ignited a fire in him that only she could extinguish. He rips the sheet off of her making her yelp at being tugged with it. Leaping to the side she runs out of the main bedroom door to hide. Now the Trapper was annoyed. **'How dare she run.'** He growls internally. Fine. She wants to hide like prey. I will chase and capture her like prey. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Meg was panting as she sprinted through the mansion. It was massive, with hallways that were littered with many doors and furniture. The old dusty smell was enough for her to choke while running. Eventually she finds a door left ajar. Slowing down to a halt, she sneaks inside and locks it with an old rusty key that was left on the inside. Of course it sounded very loud in her pounding ears. Looking around, it seemed to be an old study room. Filled with old marred books on plenty of subjects. Photos framed the walls and many newspapers were pinned to the wallpaper. Walking towards the study desk, she sees an old ink and a quill that was left behind. Meg notices a frame laying flat on the desk, interested, she picks it up for a closer inspection. There was a man that looked to be in his 40’s along with a beautiful looking woman. The woman had a sweet smile holding the shoulders of what is presumably the son. It was a family photo. Looking at the man in the middle, she is shocked to see that it was Evan. These were his parents! Freaking out now, she glances at the newspapers that were littered everywhere. Reading the old texts, hundreds of miners were killed in a blast. The father was found starved and abandoned in an underground basement. The culprit? The Trapper. Police reports described that the only suspect was the son. She finds another photo of the mother. The woman was smiling in the photos unlike the father and Evan. _‘I wonder what happened to her.’_ Stepping back, she didn’t realize an empty bottle laying there, resulting in her stepping on it and slipping on it. Crashing to the floor, things go flying when she attempts to stop herself. Meg screams as she hits the floor hard. A loud thud and glass shattering is heard and echoed across the room. Holding onto her leg, she sees a gash from her knee along the shin, reaching her ankle. It was bleeding profusely and she sniffles and attempts to shut her groans of pain. Everything goes quiet and she can hear the sounds of rubber boots heading towards her. Meg crawls to a locker and opens it up as quietly as she could. Slipping inside she waits. Calming her breaths was difficult when she heard the door knob being turned. Hearing a click, she panics, knowing that it was unlocked. The door is slammed open as the man enters. **“I hope you are ready for a good fucking rabbit.”** He says grunting. The steps went silent and she just accepted her fate. The locker door is literally ripped open and she screams when a large hand finds itself on her delicate neck. Grasping at the hand, she desperately tries to claw it off. Through the blurry vision of her tears, she sees the mask is back on. Throwing her on his shoulder he walks out quickly, taking her to some unknown location. “Let me go! You asshole!” Meg is promptly tossed off his shoulder like a sac of meat and moans in pain. **“I was going to be gentle sweetheart, but you running got my blood singing for a chase.”** Meg looks around to see herself in a room with a fireplace and with a lot of weird looking furniture and gadgets. Gulping her fear down, she makes haste to get away. However, Evan was already a step ahead of her. Reaching out and grabbing her ponytail, he drags her backwards and tosses her into a wall, entrapping her between solid wood and a solid wall of muscle.

“Please don’t. I’m sorry, but how am I supposed to be okay with this?” She quiets when a sharp blade is placed directly to her neck. Staring at his eyes, she could see they were glaring and full of bloodlust. The breaths coming from the mask were heavy and thick with need. Swallowing she reaches up to cup the mask. She was nervous but seeing that was making her hot and bothered seeing what she was doing to him. This was so confusing! It’s as if her mind and body were separate. Throwing the blade aside, Evan grabs her shirt and basically rips it off. Clothes are tossed to the side leaving Meg only in her panties. **“Listen well woman. You are to obey my every word. You will be fucked however I see fit. You are _mine!_** He growls out in her ear. Lifting her up, he grinds himself into her core. Back to the wall and arms on his muscled shoulders, she wraps her legs around him. She shudders at the feeling of his hot breaths and hearing those words come from him was making her think sick things. She was growing wetter and bucked against him. Kissing at her neck through the mask was doing weird things to her. Feeling the pointed teeth scratch at her and his tongue was making her grow with need. Moaning out loud at the sensations, she claws at him. He kisses her through the mask. Slipping his tongue into her own wet cavern, he completely dominates her. The blood was rushing to her head and she could feel his large member press up harder against her flower. After a few minutes, he sets her down on a couch. Meg’s head was singing. His kissing was enough to make her cum alone. Lost in delirium, she hears the sound of a zipper being undone. Evan stood there in all his muscled killer glory. Settling down on his knees, he drags Meg’s legs and drags her towards his front. Revealing his jutting cock, he slips Meg’s panties to the side. Grabbing himself he starts moving it up and down her wet cunt. Covering himself in her juices he watches her eyes settling on the movements. He watches her chest rise and fall. Her nipples hard due to the ministrations he did to her and watching her flushed lust filled face released the animal in him. What little control he had left was gone when she looked up at him panting. The gash on her leg was bleeding slightly, so he took the chance to grab her leg and lick from the starting point to the end. He purred and groaned at the taste of her sweet blood. Seeing his mouth covered in blood and his erection, she moaned out. Grabbing at her hips, Evan slams himself to the hilt inside of Meg’s tight pussy. Meg gasped and moaned at the feeling. Cumming at the feeling of his large cock inside her twitching was amazing. Sensing the orgasm, the Trapper struggled not to spill at the sudden squeezing of her pussy. Setting a pace, he brutally begins to piston into her with no mercy. The overwhelming feeling of this massive man above me, dominating me with all his power was too much. Evan could feel that he was close, to stop himself he stopped thrusting and turned her over onto her stomach. Using one hand to pin her head to the couch, the other raised her ass in the air, arching her back now, he continued with the brutal thrusting. Meg was in bliss. She could no longer give a shit about everything wrong that was going on. This relationship was so strange but she didn’t give a fuck anymore. Evan’s cock was hitting a spot inside her that made her go cross eyed and dazed. Moaning out like crazy, Evan lifts Meg up so that her back was against his chest and sitting on his lap. His powerful arms lifted her up and down at a quick brutal pace. Evan could feel that she was getting close again, and he knew he wasn’t gonna be able to hold it in. Nibbling at her ear, he kissed and placed hickies on her neck, marking her. Biting until bruises appeared. Meg was basically screaming and moaning to the point that maybe the other killers near his domain could probably hear. With one final thrust, they both came, his load hit the deepest part of her making Meg go limp. The Trapper is breathing heavily and gritting his teeth from cumming so hard. 

Meg was in heaven, feeling the killer cum inside her drove her to the edge. Both panting and coming down from their high, Meg slumps onto Evan. The man gently lays her on top of him on the couch snuggling her close. Loving the feeling of her soft body on his muscular one he relaxes and can hear she was fast asleep. He found it strange, his emotions made him angry to being sympathetic to being lustful towards her. Not that he cared but this woman has changed him. Snuggling her closer he drifts off to sleep. Thinking about it, he yearns to be able to talk to her. She can be so stubborn but then needy to curious. Guess he’ll wait til they both wake from their slumber. Who knows.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It has definitely been a while, just started university and the past month and a half have been BUSY. Like I was writing this when I had some free time and was able to finish it in between a day where there is no homework. NO JOKE. A lot of homework. Anywho, I will try to release the next chapter that will be more focused on them being able to understand each other more and of course a lot of steamy hot stuff. >v< Glad some of you like this so far.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys, I absolutely love the pairing of the Trapper and Meg in the game Dead by Daylight. I'm very new to writing these types of stories and felt that there weren't enough stories about the two. Hopefully you guys enjoyed it! This will have multiple chapters of smut and if you want to see something specifically I can do it. I love these kinds of stories and new kinks will appear later. Please leave a comment if you want to see other character/killer pairings in this!


End file.
